1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to window type air conditioners.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In existing window type air conditioners having an outer case, the rear portion of the case which shields the radiator and fan compartment is provided with slots for ventilation. However, window type air conditioners in normal homes are not used all twenty four hours and not all year, especially in sub-tropic areas where window type air conditioners are only used for cooling during the summer, and are not used in winter when the weather is too cold to require air conditioning. Sand and dust are easily blown in and accumulated in the radiator and fan compartment through the ventilation slots of the rear case during windy days, thereby shortening the air conditioner service life and resulting in frequent cleaning and lubrication thereof. Actually, it is not necessary to let sand and dust blow into the air conditioner on windy days, especially when it is not in use. Furthermore, window type air conditioners are usually installed in high places and the radiator portion is in the outside air, therefore to cover it with some water proof material for protection or to remove and reinstall it for cleaning is quite inconvenient.